freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultragirl VS Gangler
Character * Arga '''a Main Protagonist. He is a Human Host of Ultra Crow, It Based On Crow And Prehistoric Themed Based On Horn-Billed Crow. He Also Resemblance To Unnamed Girl Red Hair From Karakids. * '''Kiro a Who Still Alive. He is a Human Host of Ultra Seahorse, It Based On Seahorse And Prehistoric Theme Based On Hippocampus Sarmaticus. He is Revived With His Form The Being Used By Narm's Monster Form. Allies Three Crash Gang * 'Beroza The Mantis '''a Member of Three Crash Gang. His Name Berotha is Derived From Kujiberotha Teruyukii. Are Similar Berotha Magia. * '''Harimu The Goat '''a Member of Three Crash Gang. His Name Harin is Derived From Harrington's Mountain Goat. * '''Tanobo The Snake '''a Member of Three Crash Gang. His Name Titano is Derived From Titanoboa. Also Titanoboa Motif Previous as Titanaconda. Villains The Gangler are Based On Animals, Hybrid of Extinct/Prehistoric Animal, Weapon And Bone. Each is Fusion of Living Animal And Extinct Animal. He is Half And Destroyed Are Similar To Mutos Reploid And Pseudoroid Status Gold * '''Raptor The Dinosaur '''a Greedy Female Doctor. She Used Power of Mosquito-Shaped Syringe From Takara Toon To Perform The Reconstructive Surgery, Enlargement Member of Gangler To Giant Size. His Theme After Oviraptor. Was Used For Goche Ru Medou. * '''Euro The Lion '''an European Cave Lion-Themed Gangler. He is a First Gangler Monster To Kills Human/Female Character. Was Used For Raimon Gaorufang. * '''Pteropo The Sea Angel '''a Pteropoda-Themed Gangler. His Arsenal With Freeze Colder Also Zamigo Delma's Arsenal Recoloured. Was Used For Zamigo Delma's Recoloured. Four Dark General The Four Dark General a Status Silver And Gold Double Member. He is Turned Into Enlarged. He is Make Grow To Giant Size Are Similar To Rinjuken Beast Man And Genjuken's Make Grow To Giant Size. * '''Foxycyon '''a Fox-Themed Gangler Main Antagonist His Possible Extinct Based On Dusicyon. Was Used For Herlock Sholmes's Recoloured Black. * '''Crowteryx '''a Crow-Themed Female Member of Gangler His Possible Extinct Based On Archaeopteryx. Enlargement Member of Gangler To Giant Size. Was Used For NeroDyu Kurouze. * '''Carbotoise '''a Tortoise-Themed Member of Gangler His Possible Extinct Based On Carbonemys. His Arsenal With Blade Also Goram's Arsenal Blade's Recoloured. Was Used For Wilson And Magooda Pone's His Remodified And Repainted. * '''Enterboar '''a Boar-Themed Member of Gangler His Possible Extinct Based On Enterlodont. His Arsenal With Enterlauncher Also Destra Majjo's Arsenal Destlauncher'sRecoloured. Was Used For Rirus Lippig's Recoloured. Monster The Gangler's a Hunt To Killing or Destroyed Animals. Gangler Stick Impale in Bodies Animal, His Revived And Turned Into Gangler. Who Can Equipped Themselves With Treasure From Takara Toon To Give Them Enhanced Abilities. Oviraptor Will Use Mosquito-Shaped Syringe Takara Toon On From Their Bodies To Be Enlarged By Oviraptor Before He Was Defeated. He Destroyed And Half. His Gangler Stick Voice Only Are Similar To Kenma's Voice Only. Revived And Turned Into Gangler Are Similar To Kenma. Also Are Similar To Metaloid's His Created Gangler His Turned Enlarged By Oviraptor Are Similar To Rinjuken Beast Man And Genjuken's Make Grow To Great Size. Also Bodies Kunks And Destra To Be Enlarged By Goche Before Was Defeated. * '''Beelze The Frog '''is a Beelzebufo-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Frog-Themed Rasp. Was Used For Ruretta Gerou. * '''Smilo The Cat '''is a Smilodon-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Cat-Themed Frozen. Was Used For Garatt Nargo. * '''Potami The Slug '''is a Potamides-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Slug-Themed Paint. Was Used For Namero Bacho. * '''Palae The Penguin '''is a Palaeeudyptinae-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Penguin-Themed Drill. Was Used For Nanpario Pengino. * '''Myrma The Ant '''is a Titanomyrma-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Ant-Themed Buffet. Was Used For Merg Arita. * '''Irish The Elk '''is an Irish Elk-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Elk-Themed Heart. Was Used For Brez Arenishka. * '''Zhenyu The Peacock '''is a Zhenyuanlong-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Peacock-Themed Fruit. Was Used For Pitch Cock. * '''Todora The Daphnia '''is a Leptodora-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Daphnia-Themed Bomb. Was Used For Jenko Copamino. * '''Siamo The Otter '''is a Siamogale-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Otter-Themed Paint. Was Used For Naiyo Kapaja. * '''Daris The Urchin '''is an Archeocidaris-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Urchin-Themed Spike. Was Used For Togeno Aves. * '''Paramo The Mobula '''is a Paramobula-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Mobula-Themed Bubble. Was Used For Manta Bayarsh. * '''Archio The Woodpecker '''is an Anchiornis-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Woodpecker-Themed Dream. Was Used For Pekka Zeppelin. * '''Proto The Sheep '''is a Protovis Himalayensis-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Sheep-Themed Accuracy. Was Used For Odordo Maximoff. * '''Keuppi The Octopus '''is a Keuppia-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Octopus-Themed Takoyaki. Was Used For Sudaru Urukyu. * '''Thecus The Monkey '''is a Dinopithecus-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Monkey-Themed Cloud And Any Where. Was Used For Zarudan Hou. * '''Gorgops The Hippopotamus '''is a Hippopotamus gorgops-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Hippopotamus-Themed Iron. Was Used For Gabatt Kababacci. * '''Wenia The Fish '''is a Hsianwenia-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Fish-Themed Water Gun. Was Used For Demeran Yatmis. * '''Auroch The Bull '''is an Auroch-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Bull-Themed Microwave. Was Used For Ushibaroque The Brawl. * '''Moa The Kiwi '''is a Moa-Themed Gangler Monster. Equipped With Kiwi-Themed Fail. Was Used For Giwi Newzie. His Before Kiro Dead. Arga's To Really The Fight With Gangler. * '''Zonithera '''a Rooster-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Rhizothera. Equipped With Chicken-Shaped Voice. He is a First Monster And Fight With Arga. Was Used For Zonic Lee. * '''Lagrisue '''a Squirrel-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Lagrivea. Equipped With Squirrel-Shaped Acorn. His Name Come From Japanese Word For Squirrel (リス, Risu) Was Used For Gristo Lloyd. * '''Agrofish '''an Oarfish-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Agrostichthys Parkeri. Equipped With Oarfish-Shaped Grow. Was Used For Ryugu Tamatebacco. * '''Braskunk '''a Skunk-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Brachyprotoma. Equipped With Skunk-Shaped Gas. Was Used For Kunks Butylmercaptan. * '''Resobird '''a Bird-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Resoviaornis. Equipped With Bird-Shaped Wind. He is a First Monster in Chiang Mai. Was Used For Envy Chiruda. * '''Canirus '''a Dog-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Dire Wolf. Equipped With Dog-Shaped Wall. Was Used For Kerbero Gangan. * '''Naramole '''a Mole-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Naraboryctes. Equipped With Mole-Shaped Clone. Was Used For Doryun Sanbu. * '''Giant Tapir '''a Tapir-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Giant Tapir. Equipped With Tapir-Shaped Whip. Was Used For Nero Kilner. * '''Scorpiun '''a Scorpion-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Pulmonoscorpius. Equipped With Scorpion-Shaped Portal. He is a First Monster With an Insect Motif. Was Used For Yadogar Gohome. * '''Titanaconda '''an Anaconda-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Titanoboa. Equipped With Snake-Shaped Control. He is a First Monster With a Reptile Motif. Was Used For Jarnake Saucer. * '''Ebicaris '''a Shrimp-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Anomalocaris. Equipped With Shrimp-Shaped Flying. His Name Come From Japanese Word For Shrimp (エビ, Ebi). Was Used For Iselob Starfryed. * '''Manasteller '''a Manatee-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Steller's Sea Cow. Equipped With Manatee-Shaped Galleon. Was Used For Jugon Manattee. * '''Lizarlia '''a Lizard-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Rhynchocephalia. Equipped With Lizard-Shaped Puppetry. Was Used For Tokagale Nakushaku. * '''Sarmahorse '''a Seahorse-Themed Gangler Possible Extinct Based On Hippocampus Sarmaticus. Equipped With Seahorse-Shaped Liquid. He Also Revealed That Kiro Was Dead. Was Used For Narizma Shibonz. * '''Oncoween '''a Salmon-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Oncorhynchus Rastrosus. Equipped With Salmon-Shaped Candy. He is a First Monster in Chiang Mai's Halloween. Was Used For Samon Shakekisutanchin's No Christmas. * '''Samegalodon '''a Shark-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Megalodon. Equipped With Shark-Shaped Fire. His Name Come From Japanese Word For Shark (鮫, Same). Was Used For Rabroom Jaws. * '''Naumander '''an Elephant-Themed Gangler Monster Possible Extinct Based On Palaeoloxodon Naumanni. Equipped With Elephant-Shaped Earthquake. He is a Gangler Monster That Had No Counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Episode # '''The Birth Gangler '(ตอน กำเนิด แกงเกลอร์) Also Similar Lesson 1 Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist And Number 1 The Troublemaking Phantom Thief # 'The Ultragirl Coming '(ตอน อูลตร้าเกิร์ล มาแล้ว) Also Similar Lesson 2 Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Gattai And Number 2 International Police, Chase After Them # 'Cat-Half, Human-Half '(ตอน ครึ่งแมว, ครึ่งคน) Also Similar Lesson 3 Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power (Created Second Gangler Monster) And Number 2 International Police, Chase After Them (Cat Asura's Fight And Defeated, Enlarged And Destroyed) Category:Kamen Rider Series